<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missão de risco by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796574">Missão de risco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika'>BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Suspense, impostor, teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma nave está vagando pelo espaço rumo a Marte com apenas 10 tripulantes à bordo, sendo um deles russo. No decorrer da viagem, todos fizeram amizade entre si, o que tornou a sensação de solidão um pouco mais suportável. Os tripulantes estavam concentrados em suas missões, realizando-as todos os dias a fim de chegar ao destino em segurança. Contudo, um incidente aconteceu. No 15º dia de viagem, encontraram o corpo de um dos tripulantes estirado no chão da elétrica. Com os corações disparados e aflitos, só uma coisa passava na mente dos tripulantes restantes: há um traidor entre nós.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este é meu primeiro trabalho postado aqui. Pretendo atualizá-lo de quinze em quinze dias, mas pode ser que passe um pouco deste prazo inicial. Espero que vocês gostem e tenham uma boa leitura! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O dia está ensolarado, com o céu azul claro e algumas nuvens no mancham de branco, formando uma pintura natural linda. As pessoas nas ruas pareciam estar a brisa que soprava levemente entre as árvores do parque ao lado. Nele várias crianças brincando nos balanços, escorregadores e na caixa de areia no centro do lugar. Parecia um dia perfeito, mas não para o homem de baixa estatura e cabelos bagunçados alaranjados, que observava tudo com um olhar triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou estava pensativo enquanto olhava o belo céu. Quem passasse por ele e o visse naquela situação, pensaria automaticamente que ele estava com problemas insolucionáveis. As pessoas não estariam erradas, já que isso parecia mesmo um assunto de vida ou morte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem na verdade é astronauta e foi convocado para uma missão em Marte. Ele e mais nove pessoas foram selecionados para inspecionar o trabalho dos agentes encarregados de terraformar do planeta, para que todos os humanos pudessem se mudar para lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O problema é que Hinata amava o planeta Terra e precisar sair em missão para longe daqui, parecia demais para ele. Se pudesse escolher, com certeza optaria por realizar pesquisas e nos grandes laboratórios que trabalhava diariamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirando profundamente o homem olhou ao seu redor uma última vez, pois sabia que era uma missão somente de ida. Não conseguindo camuflar uma carranca estampada em sua face, caminhou até seu carro, entrou e dirigiu-se até o local de decolagem, sempre sustentando um ar triste e melancólico enquanto deixava uma paisagem que tanto amava para trás.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Despedida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chegando ao local sentiu a diferença da atmosfera. O que antes era claro e cheio de árvores e pessoas tranquilas, tornou-se em uma paisagem mais acinzentadas, mais caótica, pois as pessoas estavam constantemente correndo para resolver um problema ou outro, para que a viagem seguisse segura para os astronautas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olhando com certa indiferença, Hinata aproximou-se de dois homens: um tinha os cabelos espetados e pretos, com olhos castanhos escuros e sustentava um semblante sério. O outro por sua vez, passava a mão em seus cabelos castanhos médios e arrumados, enquanto parecia se divertir com as expressões do homem ao seu lado. Observando os gestos, o homem de cabelos claros parecia estar tirando sarro da altura do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Iwa-chan você não parece ter crescido muito depois do ensino médio. — o tom de voz debochado deixava o outro mais nervoso a cada instante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shittykawa não me atormente hoje. Temos coisas mais importante a fazer. Mexa esse traseiro gordo e vá checar a comunicação entre a nave e as bases! — o menor vociferou, dando um belo chute na bunda de seu companheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Iwa-chan eu sei que você me ama, mas não precisa fazer isso! — massageando o traseiro, o homem começou a caminhar em direção a uma porta e, em poucos instantes, sumiu por ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seu companheiro parecia estar recuperando o fôlego, já que acabara de passar nervoso desnecessário. Enquanto fazia isso, avistou Hinata parado observando o pequeno show dos dois amigos. O alaranjado estava segurando o riso, vendo seu superior aproximar-se de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hinata você chegou cedo. Geralmente as pessoas que vão para Marte demoram para chegar, já que precisam se despedir de suas famílias. — o moreno falou calmamente olhando para o menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não será necessário mais tempo para mim. Já o passei o suficiente com minha mãe e irmã. — Hinata respondeu com convicção, o que deixou o superior um pouco preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quando você fica assim é porque algo aconteceu. Quer conversar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe Iwaizumi-san, eu irei ficar bem. Todos ficarão bem. Farei com que minha missão seja um sucesso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não se cobre tanto, ok? Você tem companheiros com quem contar na hora do aperto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou ciente disso, então não precisa ficar tão apreensivo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mais do que astronautas, vocês são meus amigos. Eu  tenho o dever de fazer com que cheguem em segurança à Marte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por isso o senhor está se saindo tão bem como mandante da missão. Agradeço por zelar pela nossa segurança. — Hinata reverenciou seu supervisor que, por impulso e costume, pousou uma das mãos na cabeça do menor e bagunçou mais seus cabelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não precisa dessa formalidade toda comigo, seu tampinha de merda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Achei que só falasse assim com Oikawa-san. — o tom debochado fez os dois caírem na risada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto conversavam, mais tripulantes iam chegando. O primeiro a entrar na conversa foi Bokuto Koutarou, um homem de cabelos acinzentados e raízes escuras, alto e com os músculos bem definidos, seus olhos amarelados pareciam as luzes do sol. Ele transbordava animação ao conversar com as outras pessoas. Nem parecia que estava indo embora da Terra para sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata ficou feliz em ver o amigo e mentor. Foi Bokuto quem o ajudava com as missões e lhe ensinava sempre alguma coisa nova. Ir com ele para uma missão lhe deixava em um misto de felicidade e tristeza: estava feliz por ter alguém tão próximo indo junto, mas triste porque ambos não poderão mais voltar ao planeta que tanto amam. Isso incomodava o menor, que conseguia somente esboçar um triste sorriso enquanto observava o maior conversar com as demais pessoas ao redor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sabe que ainda pode desistir, não é? — Hinata ouviu outra voz conhecida soando atrás de si. Era Osamu Miya, um homem de cabelos cinzas escuros e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele trajava uma camiseta branca com um avental preto por cima, calças pretas e tênis brancos. Na cabeça, um boné preto completava seu visual. Ele era o cozinheiro da base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não quero desistir Osamu-san. Só queria que Marte fosse mais perto, assim poderia voltar à Terra a hora que quisesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por esse motivo que estou sugerindo isso. Você ama a Terra mais do que qualquer um aqui. Seria uma missão suicida para você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É verdade que será como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço de mim, mas estou com saudades dos tripulantes que foram antes para lá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso inclui meu irmão, certo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro que sim. Ele é um bom amigo, apesar de parecer ter 5 anos em idade mental.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem razão. Aquela cópia mal feita de mim, quando liga pra cá, sempre tira sarro e conta vantagem por estar em outro planeta fazendo história, mas depois acaba chorando porque está com saudades. — Osamu falou em tom melancólico. Apesar de tudo, ele amava o irmão e sentia falta das brigas que tinham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hey gente, sobre o que estão falando? — Bokuto questionou, pousando uma das mãos no ombro de Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estamos falando do idiota do meu irmão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh! Ele é mesmo um idiota. Mas um idiota bom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, sim… Um idiota bom. — Osamu concordou sorrindo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O tempo se passou e logo todos os tripulantes estavam lá. Alguns estavam com cara de sono, outros pareciam indiferentes com a situação, mas todos compartilhavam de um mesmo sentimento, ao verem um estrangeiro em seu grupo. O olhar de desconfiança deixava o tripulante estrangeiro um pouco nervoso, pois já havia passado por isso algumas vezes. Geralmente era tratado como espião russo por todos que trabalhavam com ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi percebeu o clima denso, então chamou o companheiro russo para o lado dele, a fim de apresentá-lo melhor. Não queria que a tripulação começasse a viagem desconfiando de alguém. Eles precisavam se unir para suportar toda a viagem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pessoal, este é Haiba Lev. Ele é russo, mas possui descendência japonesa. Espero que se deem bem com ele e não criem confusão desnecessária durante a missão. O que precisamos agora é união e trabalho em equipe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Esse cara sabe onde estamos nos metendo? — um homem loiro, olhos castanhos bem claros, alto e esguio sustentava um ar de deboche, enquanto observava o estrangeiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ele é um dos melhores astronautas daqui Tsukishima. Ele mais do que ninguém sabe onde está se metendo. — Iwaizumi respondeu de forma seca, fazendo o loiro ficar quieto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou acostumado com isso Iwaizumi-san. Geralmente eles veem o quão errado estão quando começo a agir! — o russo de cabelos cinzas bem claros e arrumados, olhos verdes e porte alto exclamou cheio de confiança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É assim que se fala. Estão prontos? — o moreno perguntou em tom alto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim senhor — os dez tripulantes gritaram de volta, sabendo que esta era a última vez que veriam seus amigos da Terra em carne e osso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>